Recently, oral medicines for curing men's acute erectile dysfunction have been developed. Such medicines, however, are known to cause side effects and to be unsuitable for patients with heart diseases or blood circulatory problems. When such oral medicines are not efficacious, the patient may choose injections to be directly administered in the blood vessels of the corpus cavernosum of the penis to obtain artificial or forced erection.
When the oral medicines or injections fail to produce the desired results, penile implants are recommended as a last resort.
Such implants may be divided into two types: malleable one that can be straightened out and then reversed and inflatable one that can be stiffened and then made limp or flaccid.